A Shadow of Myself
by mahoukiyoraka
Summary: Yes, I know that many "Shadow survives" stories have been written, but this is my version. Please read and review.
1. Chaos Revival Reflection

A Shadow of Myself  
Chapter 1: Chaos... Revival... Reflection  
  
As Sonic and the others returned to Earth, Sonic couldn't help but let tears come to his eyes. The only thing Sonic ever wanted was someone to match him- match his speed. Sonic needed a rival; Knuckles and Tails were no match for him. Amy tried to cheer him up with her usual bubbly self, but nothing worked.  
  
"Sonic, Shadow's gone," Tails explained. "There's no changing it so get over it. What would Shadow do?"  
  
_What would Shadow do? Good question- what would he do? Get revenge? But that's not me..._ Sonic thought. _I can't do anything. The voice inside- it stopped. I'm not the ultimate life form- but if Shadow was... how could he die?_ Tears continued to flow from Sonic's eyes. Knuckles who wasn't one to let you cry on his shoulder, walked over to Sonic. "Don't you have to go Knuckles?" Sonic asked.  
  
"The Master Emerald can wait. What's up Sonic?" Knuckles, for once, worried.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Go," Sonic had to run; get everything out of his mind- wipe it away. So he ran.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
_Ultimate... chaos... Maria... Sonic... Sonic..._ Shadow thought. Still in his super form, Shadow fell. He could see red and a pain went through his body. He immediately yelled, "Chaos Control," with the last strength that he had. Then he appeared in a black area with only Maria standing before him. "Maria… I-I can move; I'm still alive…" Shadow stuttered. "Where are we?"  
  
"Shadow, we are in a special area. An area where only certain people go. You're one of those people, Shadow. This is between life and death. And I think you deserve life. People want you back," Maria smiled.  
  
"No one wants me. Eggman used me, and Rouge..." Shadow mumbled.  
  
"And Sonic?"  
  
"Sonic hates me,"  
  
"Sonic loves you Shadow. You're the only one who is able to keep up with him. You must go back- now Shadow!"  
  
"But Maria..."  
  
"Use Chaos Control!" "Chaos Control!" Shadow coughed and disappeared. The pain flowed through his body and he felt like he was burning.  
  
"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog," Maria whispered. As Shadow fell to Earth, he saw memories of Sonic, Amy, Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, and Maria flashing before him.  
  
_Maria, save me... Maria..._ Shadow didn't what was happening or what was going to happen. Shadow just fell, then it struck him. _Maria wanted me to fulfill..._ Shadow fell unconscious into the water. His super form wouldn't last and he couldn't do anything about it. Shadow's power was so low that he couldn't move his arms to swim. So he fell. Nearby, Eggman was flying around in one of his machines and he saw Shadow in the crystal clear water of Emerald Coast.  
  
To Eggman, he appeared to be unconscious so he slowly approached him. Eggman snatched him by the body and flew off. Shadow flinched a few times, but then lay still. The last motion of Shadow was the closing of his left fist. Sonic ran, faster than he had ever run before. "Shadow, come back. Race me. Beat me." Sonic whispered between sobs. "Shadow..." Sonic tripped from going so fast. "You were a great person to know. Please Shadow," Sonic mumbled. Sonic stood up and stopped. "I'm stupid. I can't change anything. What was I thinking anyway? But... Shadow..."

Kitty: So how did you like it? You can leave flames, whatever. Well, whatever. 


	2. Black Illusion

A Shadow of Myself

Chapter 2: Black Illusion

Hi, I'm back! This chapter has a little reference to Sonic Heroes Team Dark beginning. Omega's name will not be mentioned and Shadow, Rouge, and Omega do not form a team. Oh, and by the way, (forgot to say this before) I don't own anyone in this story. Sega does (darn it). On with the story…

Eggman sealed Shadow inside a pod and left his robot in the room after doing some tests. He carefully locked the door and walked away.

Sonic continued to run as fast as he could. He knew he didn't have the ability to wipe away fears and pain, but he tried.

_We all danced in fire_

Sonic wondered where Shadow was.

_Trapped in this machine_

He couldn't take it anymore.

_Don't know how long we've waited_

Eggman might know…

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire, looking through a screen. Don't know how long we've waited, as the Eggman watches…_

One week later…

Sonic had not slept in a week and he tried to sleep now. His eyes were bulging and red. Amy walked into Sonic's room. Sonic didn't care anymore, nothing mattered to him after Shadow… He sat straight up and looked straight ahead so Amy sat next to him.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, but there was no response. "Sonic, you can't just run away from your fears and problems,"

_Running away from my fears and problems…_

Rouge jumped down through the ceiling. She laid her back against the door and looked for enemies. Quickly she turned around and punched in the code. As the door opened she looked at her hand. She smiled and whispered, "This must be it! I've found Eggman's secret treasure!" As she walked up to the pod and typed in a password, a robot stirred. Rouge gasped when the pod opened. The room lit up as the robot shot at the subject from the pod. The subject from the pod and pushed Rouge out of the way, just as a shot missed it.

"Stay here," it said.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, but Shadow ran away. Shadow triangle jumped on the wall, and the robot missed every shot.

"Must eradicate all Eggman's robots," the robot said as Shadow got closer. Rouge looked at it.

"Huuh?" she asked as Shadow jumped toward the robot's head. "Hey, hold up!" Rouge yelled, stopping the two from killing each other. She took a breath and looked at the room. Everything was destroyed. Rouge looked to the robot. "Now I see it. Now I know what this is all about! You're mad at Eggman for sealing you in this room," she said to him then pointed to Shadow. "And you… you can't remember anything can you?" Shadow looked away, and then looked to the robot.

_E- 123… You didn't know, now I'm gonna show you. The power that is me. You try to take me down; stop the show. It seems you never tasted fear, or loss of control. The power lives in me… the power that is me!_

The robot walked away and Rouge gestured for Shadow to follow. Shadow didn't know what was going on or who this white bat he was following for that matter. The hall they walked down was dark and Shadow turned to look at Rouge. They stopped walking. "Why did you take me out of there?"

_You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod. None would ever know, the Chaos Control… My true identity… the power that is me!_

Rouge looked at Shadow in the darkness. "Do you know who I am?" Rouge asked. Shadow shook his head.

"No," Shadow admitted, looking to the ground. Rouge smiled as they got to the end of the hall.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything," Rouge explained, leading Shadow out of Eggman's base. The sun shone through the clouds. Rouge shielded her eyes and looked around the base. "Nothing. Come on," Rouge said, grabbing Shadow's hand and flying away. Shadow looked to the ground as Rouge flew higher. "I'm Rouge; you're Shadow. I'm a bat; you're a hedgehog. Got that?" Rouge asked, looking at Shadow. He nodded slowly. "I'll explain the rest when we get to Club Rouge," For the rest of the journey, they were both silent. Rouge and Shadow landed and Rouge led Shadow into Club Rouge.

Kitty: Boring… maybe. Short… yes. Hope ya liked it! You can leave flames, well whatever. Chapter three is in progress!


End file.
